Brick and mortar stores or other venues often include many aisles, pathways, etc., storing different goods for purchase by customers. Often each aisle will have a sign indicating generic or general categories of goods that the aisle includes. In some cases, however, a visiting customer may have trouble locating an item of interest in the aisles. For example, the customer may be unsure of the category to which the item belongs or simply may not be able to locate the item within the appropriate aisle itself. Customer frustration over an inability to quickly and efficiently find the item of interest may cause the customer to leave the store without purchasing anything, provide bad reviews of the store, or other similar negative outcomes. In addition, if the customer desires help in finding the specific item of interest but is unable to locate a store employee in the vicinity, or if the located store employee does not know where the specific item is, the customer frustration may increase thereby tarnishing the reputation of the store.